Assassins Creed Recruits Part One of 3
by AssassinscreedFTW
Summary: (This is my first story)A young boy(Zachariah)finds himself running from home and ends up on the crew of the Jackdaw.He meets the mysterious captain of the ship Edward Kenway. he discovers his talents skills and e Jackdaw travels to Havana and Zach finds himself in a life changing situation.I suggest adding to favs. and picking up where you left s a long read


Throughout Edward Kenways life he had trained many assassins and inducted them into the order. But one was very prominent amongst them his name was Zachariah Whitemor. He was born in Jamaica on March 14th of 1714, to a wealthy plantation owner by the name of Charles Whitemor. He had a troubled life because he was constantly ill and was usually unable to do many day-to-day things. Living as a young boy on a plantation he, against his father's rules, made friends with some of the slave's children on the plantation. By far one of his best friends was Jah'hac Du Mal, more commonly known as Jack. He and Zach commonly played with each other most of their lives.

May 13th, 1730

The day before, Zach and Jack had been fishing down by the shore near dawn talking about the other plantation owner's daughters that they fancied.

"I wish we could talk longer Zach but I need to go before I'm missed"

"Oh, fine then… hey, don't do anything that you'll regret."

"All the same to you brother"

Zach thought back to the last time that Jack had screwed up, a few years ago, he had forgotten to put out the lamp in the stable and the lamp ended up falling and catching the stable on fire, killing the horses inside.

Zach's father had whipped Jack so much that he couldn't walk or even get up off the ground. The worst part for Zach was that he was forced to watch. He hated his father for this, but what could he do? He was only thirteen and barely had the muscle to lift a tobacco bushel. Now sixteen, with authority and exceptional strength, speed and intellect, he could have a say in things.

A shout of terror and gunfire shook him from his thoughts and he quickly ran to the source. He arrived at the scene to find one of the slave women on the ground next to the river surrounded by a pool of blood. A few yards away Zach's father stood near a dead crocodile, the woman had been down by the river, probably getting water, when the crocodile had attacked. Zach noticed that Jack was kneeling beside the woman. He then noticed that it was Jack's mother that had been killed.

He was unsure if he should do something to help him, but with his father standing right there he didn't want to be scolded for being friends with a slave. Instead he just stood there and watched. Even after the other slave men picked up the body and carried it away, Jack still remained in his place with an empty look on his face.

Zach tried to approach Jack, now that his father was gone, but when within a few feet of him he spun around and faced Zach for a moment and then ran off into the jungle. Zach ran after him as fast as he could but he couldn't catch up.

"Jack!" he yelled.

"Jack!" he yelled even louder.

After a long while he gave up his search and returned to the plantation house. He walked inside and his mother greeted him, but he ignored and went upstairs to his room. Once inside his room he got out his journal and started to right in it.

"I am not sure what I should do right now, my best friend's mother has just been killed, and I'm sure that he is cross with me that I didn't help him in some way. I hope he comes back though, because if he is gone for too long then my father will send out a search party for an escaped slave which will mean kill on sight or capture and return for punishment and torture. If he does return I just hope he doesn't do anything irrational."

That night he decided to take a walk around the grounds, his father insisted that he take a guard with him but he refused.

"Zach its dangerous out there, have you forgotten what happened to that slave woman earlier today?" said his father.

"Father, I'll be fine, I have my knife and a pistol." He said showing his father his weapons.

"Very well, be back before midnight."

"Yes sir."

With that he went outside and started his walk, it was a cold night with a breeze so he went back inside and grabbed a coat. He started out by walking by the slave cabins, a few of the slaves outside gave him cross looks and glares. He wasn't sure why though, he had never treated them harshly. He looked at Jacks family's cabin but didn't see him there. He did see, however, several men and women around a hole in the ground saying a prayer. Then they lifted a body and placed it in the hole, it was the funeral service for Jacks mother. He was surprised he didn't see Jack there, at his own mother's funeral. He continued his walk, he went by the newly constructed stables, tobacco, sugar and barley fields. He also stopped at the guardsmen barracks to boast about my new pistol that I had gotten a few weeks ago. It was gold engraved and had a white ivory handle. After that I walked through part of the forest and came out on the backside of the plantation house.

I headed for the door when I heard glass break, I grabbed my knife and pistol and went to investigate. What I found was the neck of a glass bottle that had broken. But it had fallen from the roof, but how? He took a few steps back and didn't see anything until he saw a small and dim light near the chimney. It was only large enough to be a match light. Interested by the situation he proceeded to investigate. He found a ladder and put it to the side of the building, he climbed up it, but it wasn't enough to reach the roof. He would have to climb the remainder of the way. He grabbed the ledge of a windowsill and pulled himself up, he then grabbed for one of the ornate decorations that were on the house. From there he was able to reach the edge of the roof. Once up there he approached the figure on the roof. He could smell various types of alcohols, wine, whiskey, beer, mead. He also could smell tobacco. Once close enough he noticed that the figure was Jack.

"What the hell are you doing up here? How long have you been up here?"

"Calm down, mate, I'm only copin' with my loss"

He was extremely drunk and could barely talk.

"Where the devil did you get this?"

"I stole it, ha ha, the drink and tobacco."

"Are you fuckin' mad? If my father learns of this he'll gut you and string you up in the courtyard!"

"Don't worry mate…"

He started to doze off. He dropped his tobacco pipe and wine bottle. Zach stirred him with a light kick to the lower leg.

"He won't figure out it was me unless you tell him now will he?"

"I guess not, but this is still insane."

A bell ringing startled them both.

"Alarm! Alarm! The warehouse has been broken into!"

"You better pray no one saw you Jack."

"I don't think anyone did."

"Well let's go you'll be missed here soon."

They descended from the roof and split ways, Jack went to the cabins and Zach went to the house. His father called for him to follow him to the slave cabins.

"Oh shite, he's going to have them line up."

Sure enough all the slaves we lined up in the courtyard, including Jack. My father started pacing up and down the line. Then he started speaking.

"One of you or multiple persons broke into my warehouse and stole at least 1,500 in reales of tobacco and alcohol. Pipes, and bottles were found in the area. I will find out who did this and they will pay severely."

He drew his pistol and started down the line, as Zach thought to himself,

"He see who is having trouble standing up and who has the smell of alcohol in their breath."

As his father went down the line he studied each and every slave. He was getting closer to Jack. Zach thought about what he could do to save his friend. He thought about confessing that it was him, but his father wouldn't notice the signs of drunkenness.

He was finished inspecting the slave before Jack and then passed by him. Zach couldn't believe it! His friend was going to live. His father was about to continue on but then he turned around and went back to Jack. Zach couldn't even move, he knew that his friend was about to be in massive trouble. Zach's father started to speak.

"Young man, did you break into my warehouse and steal from it?"

Jack didn't respond, he instead stood there looking at the ground with cloudy eyes.

"God dammit! Whelp! Respond!"

"Yes, sir."

"Why did you do this?

"I….I…"

"No, wait, you're the boy who lost his mother recently today aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"And what you wanted to drink the pain away? Well I'll tell you what your father won't be able to _drink _the pain away for the loss of his wife and son!"

"No!" Zach yelled, impulsively.

He ran to his father and explained how he and Jack had been drinking together. His father shoved him away.

"I am disappointed son, you made acquaintances with a slave boy against my rules, but none the matter I will deal with you later, Guards! Bring my son to the house and keep him there until I return."

"NO!" he screamed as they dragged him away. He saw his father shove Jack down to his knees and put the barrel of the pistol to the back of his neck. Zach watched from a distance as a loud burst erupted and Jack fell to the ground. Jacks father ran to attack Zach's father but was gunned down by a guardsmen. It was right there that Zach decided he wanted to leave.

He ordered the two guards to leave him as he wait for his father. They refused and made a comment about him being friends with a "black man". Outraged he grabbed his knife and pistol and attacked them both at once. He stabbed the first one in the chest then shot the other in the shoulder. He left them there, he was sure the injured one would fall unconscious. He felt strange for not feeling guilty or upset for killing a man. Was he mad? Was he a natural killer? He shook the thought from his head and he went to his room and around the house as quickly as he could gather supplies to put in a bag for travel. He took a short sword from one of the guards, found some more shot and powder for his pistol, money, at least 10,000 reales, his journal, any maps and books he wanted and shoved them in a satchel. And ran out the back door not stopping until he reached the docks and found a row boat and decided that would be his vessel.

He started to row away from his house not even thinking of going back. He was scared of what his father would do as a punishment. He was outraged by his friend's death. He knew they would look for him, but they wouldn't find him. He rowed the boat until late in the night going God knows where. He thought he was going north and would possibly get picked up by a merchant or possibly arrive on the coast of Cuba. He didn't care anywhere but home. He eventually got so tired of rowing that he fell asleep in the rowboat.

The sound of a sea gull woke him, it was perched on the bow of the boat. Zach locked eyes with it and thought of food. He had been stupid enough to leave food and water out of the things he brought with him. He went for his pistol and drew it, the bird didn't move. He lowered his gun an inch and then it flew away.

"Damn"

Then behind him he heard water sloshing and knew it was that of a ship. He turned around to see it but he couldn't for there was a dense fog on the water. He looked intensely through the fog when suddenly he saw a huge bow of a ship slowly pushing through the fog. The vessel seemed to have a figurehead of… a bird?

He thought maybe it was a military vessel or just a large merchant ship. But the he saw the cannons. At least two dozen on one side, he looked for a flag but the fog obstructed it. He guessed that it was a Spanish brig that was on patrol. He hoped they hadn't noticed him, but his hopes were foiled when they dropped anchor and stopped a good thirty yards away from his rowboat. He could hear calls and orders being given on the deck of the ship. The captain was male and he had an English accent. A British ship then?

"You lost?" asked the captain.

"It seems I am sir." He responded

"We'll bring you aboard then, come on climb aboard."

Hesitantly he approached the side of the vessel where he could climb aboard. Once aboard he noticed that the crew didn't have Royal Navy uniforms instead they wore simply blue tunics and navy blue or black breeches. The fog had dissipated enough that he could see the flag now. It was black with a skull and a faded gray symbol behind it, it appeared to be an up-side-down "V".

Pirates. Instantly he was afraid and thought of jumping over board but he had been surrounded by the crew that were inspecting him. They parted and a man in white and blue robes with a leather cuirass walked towards me.

"What's ya' name lad?"

He was speechless for a moment and for no reason returned his glance to the flag.

"Oh don't worry boy. We're nice pirates we wont hurt ya' or nothing."

Still is a dazed state Zach didn't respond.

"Edward Kenway is the name and I'm the captain of this beut"

He extended a hand for a handshake and Zach extended his slowly to meet the captains.

"Zachariah" he said.

"Zachariah, mind if we call you Zach?"

"No sir"

"Well all righty then! Welcome to the crew of the Jackdaw!"

"What?"

"Lad, I just rescued you from the sea the least you could do is serve on my crew."

"Look can you just take me to the nearest city and drop me off?"

"No can do, lad, do ya' know where you are?"

Zach thought for a moment.

"A few miles of the coast of Northern Jamaica?"

The entire crew including the captain laughed.

"Lad, you must have drifted quite a distance, we are near the Eastern side of Jamaica."

"That's impossible-"

The captain cut him off.

"Besides we are in a doldrum right now, there's no wind to sail on. So are you gonna stay with us or not?"

"I…I…guess so…"

"Well then! Great! Take your place below deck at one of the cannons, ask around I'm sure they need someone to help."

He went below deck and was greeted by a musty and damp atmosphere. Once he adjusted he thought about asking around for who needed help. What did the captain say? Cannons? He spotted a younger looking gunner that was leaning against one of the cannons and went over to him. Once he got over to him he noticed that he was passed out, he nudged him and the gunner woke.

"What'd ya' want?"

"I'm new on the crew and the captain told me to come down here and help."

He extended his hand gesturing to shake his.

"Zach"

"Lawrence Richard"

"Well, since I doubt you can handle the strenuous work of loading I'll have you fire the cannon."

"Sir, I have no experience with firing cannons."

"No problem –."

His sentence was cut off by an alarm bell and several cannon shots in the distance.

"Lad, you are about to get some experience."

Zach was told how to fire the cannon and he thought he was doing pretty well for just beginning. He was told to wait for the main deck guns to fire before he did. This is because they could easily hear the captain's orders on the main deck. After hearing the main deck guns fire he touched the botefeux to the touch hole, thus firing the cannon. He wasn't sure what their target was but he could hear and see the other cannon balls from the other ship. One hit at least ten feet away from me and shot shrapnel and splinter everywhere. A loader that was closest to the blast had gotten two inch splinters in his arm but he still kept on loading. There was blood and lots of it, he was sure that at least three men had been killed on the same floor as him. The smell was nauseating and he felt dizzy and wanted to sit down. Then he suddenly heard the guns on top fire and knew he had to fire he was about to fire but then Lawrence stopped him.

"She's incapacitated, we're going to board her now."

He wanted to see this take place for himself. He left his post and went to go above deck. Before reaching the ladder he was handed a musket by a large and burly man who was starting up the ladder. Once above deck he could see the chaos that had happened. At least half a dozen men were either injured or dead and any able bodies were lined up along the edge of the ship with muskets and pistols firing at the other ship. He focused on the other ship. It was larger than the Jackdaw, he suspected it was a frigate. It was on fire on the main deck, it was flying Spanish colors and he could see at least twenty crew members aboard fighting the Spaniards. He then noticed the captain fighting at least five Spanish sailors at once he was thrashing about with his dual cutlasses so wildly but also so skillfully. He had the five guards dead in mere seconds. He also noticed that the captain had a hood on while he was doing this. He thought that it was to mask his identity but wasn't sure. A sudden shove from behind broke him from his gaze. The large man that had given him the rifle ushered him towards the railing of the ship and told him to fire. He had little practice with muskets but did his best, he sighted in on one of the soldiers that were near the crow's nest firing down on the pirates. He pulled the trigger and the cloud of smoke obstructed his vision and he couldn't see if he had struck his target or not. Once the smoke cleared he noticed that there was no longer a scout near the crow's nest. He felt that same feeling he had when he killed the man at his house. He shrugged it off and continued fighting. After about ten more minutes of fighting the Spanish crew must have taken enough casualties and surrendered. Since the other ship was only a few meters away, he could hear the cheers of the crew and the orders being given by the captain. He ordered all of the Spanish to come above deck and stand with their hands raised above their heads while a squad of crew members held them at gunpoint. He then ordered several members of his crew to go and take anything of value. Minutes later they came above deck with crates and boxes filled with various items. Once the crates were brought aboard he could smell rum, tobacco, he could see bags of sugar. A few chests, probably with gold, and also crates with cannon shot. Men were picking up crates and taking them below deck. He was going to follow them but the he heard the captain.

"A mighty fine take today lads! We'll give our dead a sailors funeral but then we set sail for Havana."

Cannon shots erupted from the deck and Zach looked over and saw the Spanish ship starting to sink. Some men were attempting to escape but some were shot by the swivels on the Jackdaw. Out loud he asked why they had done that even though they had surrendered. Embarrassed for doing this he looked around and hoped that no one had actually heard him.

"It's because then no one will know what happened and who did it."

Zach spun on his heels and turned to see the captain, which had somehow gotten to the main deck from the wheel in what seemed to be mere seconds.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to bother. I have no problem with sinking them."

"Well if you did it's not like you could do anything about it." The captain said.

Embarrassed, Zach turned to go to the ladder that led below deck but then the captain stopped him.

"Tell me boy. Have you killed before?"

Not wanting to get caught lying he told the truth.

"Yes sir. Two men back at home."

"Well then. I ask because I saw that it was you that took out that scout. You realize that that shot was at least one hundred and fifty yards and you hit him above the left eye."

"No sir, I didn't notice. But I believe it was just luck."

"Ahh. But I'd call it skill. You definitely have a place here with us lad. Also you don't have to address me as "sir" you can just say captain."

"Yes sir-, captain."

"Good then! You go below deck and get some rest, we have a busy next few days ahead of us."

With that he quickly walked over to the ladder and went below deck to find the crews quarters. He asked around and figured out that it was on the next deck below. Once down there he asked some of the other crew members which beds were open.

"Well now that James and Charlie are dead their beds are free or you can take a hammock."

He decided to take the one that was said to be James' bed. Feeling somewhat uneasy that he was sleeping in a dead mans bed he searched it for anything of its former inhabitant. He found a small chest with some things that must've been heirlooms. There was a compass, a brass ring and a locket. He opened up the locket to find two portraits of a young boy and a woman. He guessed it was his family. He also found multiple letters. He decided he would look into more, later, but he needed sleep. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.

He woke on the deck of the ship and felt like he had a bruise on his head. He must have fallen off his bed in his sleep. He got dressed and went to search for something to eat. He had not eaten anything in about two days and would settle for almost anything. He went to the upper deck expecting to see dozens of crewmen buzzing about, cleaning, and checking the rigging and other chores. Instead he saw nothing, the deck was clear. He then looked over the port side and saw a small village that they had docked at. He walked across the plank that had been laid out to the docks. He searched the small island for the crew members of the jackdaw but couldn't find them.

After half of an hour he cursed himself for being daft and went to the tavern. As he suspected he found a majority of the crew and the captain at the tavern. They were drinking, cursing, singing, and chatting up the women. The captain sat at a bar stool with a drink and was talking to the bar tender. Although Zach was still at least twenty-five yards away he could hear them. He was astonished by this but shrugged it off and listened.

"An English fleet stopped by not to long ago. They stopped here acting all fancy like ordering people around."

"What kinds of ship did they have?" asked the captain.

"A frigate, and two schooners all painted in white."

"So it's a royal convoy then."

"Aye, if you hurry you should be able to catch up with them. They were heading north west from the looks of it."

"Thanks" said the captain handing the bartender some gold.

The captain turned around and started to talk to the crew.

"Drop your cocks and grab your socks lads, we're heading out."

Without hesitation the crew stopped what they were doing and got up and headed for the ship. Of course they didn't leave without a few bottles of rum each.

They got aboard the ship and went to their posts. Zach was about to go to his post below deck but the captain again came out of nowhere and stopped him.

"I think you'd be better as a scout up in the crows nest."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Isn't everything in this lifestyle?"

With that the captain gave him a slap on the shoulder and went to the wheel. They sat sail at full speed and Zach was still afraid about going to his new post. He started to climb the ratlines to the crow's nest and was already feeling shaky. He shakily clambered up to the top and stepped onto the four by four foot platform and grabbed the musket that was there. There was also shot, gunpowder, ramrods and other muskets. He sat down and tried to rest. The rocking of the sea retained him from this however. So instead he studied the horizon for any signs of anything. He could see perfectly even though there was a mild fog on the water. He could somehow see through it. He looked down at the deck of the ship and saw everyone, but it seemed they were surrounded in a bluish haze. This perplexed him; everyone was surrounded with a sort of blue cloud that followed them where they went. But within seconds it was gone, he no longer saw the people with blue around them.

Two hours since Zach had gotten his new post, he saw something about twenty knots away. He didn't have a telescope to zoom in, not that he needed one. He could see the British flag and the white paint, he could even see the sailors moving around on the deck. It had to be the royal convoy. He called down to the deck to tell them and within seconds they were going straight for the head of the convoy, the frigate. A call from below went up to Zach.

"The fog is still too thick we can hardly see beyond the bow."

"Keep her going straight." He said in response.

"Aye, Aye"

"Ease off the left."

They were now on an intercept course with the frigate. The wind was in the sails and they were going so fast that when they hit the frigate Zach was almost thrown from his position. The fog started to clear and he could see that there was a massive depression in the side of the hull. He could see also see both sides fighting below. The crew from the Jackdaw were throwing grappling hooks and securing them while the British were trying to cut them away. He picked up the nearest gun and fired at the scouts aboard the other ship. He could tell that he hit him in the left shoulder. He had no time to reload so he grabbed another musket and aimed at the other scout that was in the crow's nest. He aimed for the mid chest and fired. The ball struck the scout near the sternum and threw him backwards off of his platform and down onto the deck below. Zach reached for another gun so he could provide support for the men below. He grabbed one and sighted in. On the frigates deck he could see many of the Jackdaws men fighting the English sailors. But then he saw something that baffled him. He saw the captain, now with his hood on again, fighting four sailors at once. He would parry and counter and then slice and stab so fast that it was difficult to track his moves. Within seconds the four sailors were dead and the captain was moving on to another group of men. Now fighting a group of brutes with large boarding axes, the captain would parry their attacks and break their defense and then finish them off. The captain was occupied with killing the last of the brutes when one came up behind him and was raising his axe above his head to bring it down on the captains back. Zach sighted in, he took a deep breath, and he aimed for the ear of the brute and fired. The Captain had just finished off the brute he was attacking and turned around to see the other one behind him, still with the axe raised above his head, fall to the ground with a thud. The captain looked up to Zach and gave him a nod.

After another ten minutes of fighting the crew of the British frigate surrendered and those who were below deck were brought up and lined up with the others. Loot from below deck was brought up. Forty kegs of rum, twenty sacks of sugar, and a chest of two thousand reales were removed from the cargo. The crewman also salvaged materials from the frigate to repair the Jackdaw such as rolls of cloth, planks of wood and bars of steel, iron and bronze. At least six of the Jackdaw crew members had been killed in the battle and seven crew members from the frigate were pressed into service. They then pulled away from the frigate and went out a bit and then turned their starboard side on the frigate and fired sinking the ship and probably killing the survivors aboard.

An hour later they were sailing north and were on their way to Havana, when the captain called the crew to the main deck. Zach climbed down from the platform and joined the rest of the crew.

"A great take today lads! We sail to Havana to sell our goods and resupply. We will be there for at least a week so fell free to go get a drink and whatever you may wish to do, you've all earned it."

The crew shouted in thanks and appreciation and started to sing "Roll and Go" as they went back to their positions. The song could be heard from all decks and masts.

Two days later they were sailing on the coast of Cuba and could see Havana in the distance. The crew was still in a merry mood and were now singing "Randy Dandy-O" as they neared the docks. Once they neared the docks, mooring ropes and hooks were tied off and they were now docked at Havana.

The crew members got off the ship carrying crates and sacks of cargo to the general stores to sell the cargo. Then some split up into groups to go to the taverns, brothels, inns and stores. The captain also went into town and disappeared into the mass of people in the large city. There were still a few men that remained on the ship, probably to keep it from being stolen. Zach wasn't sure what he should do, he was only sixteen and a half and wasn't one for drink and women. For this wasn't how he was raised. He pondered on it for a little while then decided to go ashore and explore a little bit. He had some money to spend, about four hundred reales. He brought his sword and pistol just in case he found himself in trouble. He first went to the market square and bought some food. He bought two apples, a water skin, some bread and some chocolate. The chocolate was the most expensive. He packed it all into a satchel and went to a nearby bench to sit down and eat. He took out his apple and took a bite while examining the crowd in the market. He saw a group of men in expensive clothing that were conversing on a matter. They were accompanied by four Spanish soldiers. Interested Zach tried to listen in.

"Manuel, can't you and your Templar masters provide funding for my expiation?"

"We are not sure if it would be worth it, how do we know if it exists?"

"My sources say that it is in Central America and is held by an old assassin there. Manuel, I am sure that we will find it."

Assassins? Templars? For some reason these sounded familiar to Zach.

"And you're sure this amulet will be the key to the temple?"

"Yes, I am positive of it. All of the books we have recovered from the archive have assured it."

"Very well, I will inform Rogers that this is not a fool's gambit and is worth the gold."

"Thank you Manuel. I will not fail you."

They split up each taking two of the guards with them. Zach then noticed that a hooded man was following the one that was requesting assistance. It was the captain. Edward Kenway. Who was this man? What was he doing? Zach decided to follow the captain following the rich man. He followed at a distance of about fifteen yards and moved from shadow to shadow making sure that he wasn't noticed. He was following the captain when his eyes suddenly blurred and there was a moment where he couldn't see. It cleared and then he could see again except everything was gray except for the captain and the rich man who were a golden color with a golden trail behind them. The captain turned a corner but Zach could see him through the wall. He was amazed. What was this ability he had? Was it fake? He was tracking the two targets from behind walls but then it suddenly ceased. The anomaly had ended. He sat there confused and astonished when suddenly two hands cupped over his mouth and on his head as if he was about to have his neck broken. He struggled to get free but the hands suddenly released. He turned around to see the captain.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry sir, I was curious and followed you."

"Did you see or hear anything?"

Zach wondered if he should lie or not.

"No, sir."

"How did you follow me when I was turning corners and all?"

"You were gold and so was the other man. I could see you through the walls."

"By god. You have the sense?"

"The what?"

"Its otherwise known as eagle vision, very few have it. But you do."

"Sir I don't understand."

"Come with me I need to bring you to someone."

The captain brought Zach across town to an old but large building. He went up to the door and did what seemed to be a special knock. Seconds later a man came from around the corner and greeted the captain.

"Ahh, Master Kenway. What brings you to our bureau today?"

"A possible new recruit." He said pointing a finger at Zach who was behind him.

"Okay. Why him he doesn't seem like anything special."

"He has the sense, and yes I am sure of it."

"I might be willing to take him but what of his skills?"

"He was on my crew for a time, he was skilled at climbing. He is decent with sword fighting. And he is an excellent shot with firearms. He hit a man in the head at a hundred yards once."

"Does he know about the assassins?"

"No but if he has the sense I wouldn't want him to be found by the Templars and used by them."

"Very well. I will train him."

Edward walked over to Zach and took something out of his satchel.

"Zach, I have not known you very long but I believe you are gifted and that you should serve a higher cause than being a pirate."

He handed Zach the item he took out of his satchel.

"This a tool. Use it well."

With that Edward turned around and walked away. Zach stood there with the contraption that Edward had given him. It seemed to be a gauntlet or bracer of some kind. It had a mechanism that housed a blade. The man that had greeted Edward came down to talk to Zach.

"My name's Jose Havier, you can call me Mentor. I will train you to be an assassin."

Zach stuttered and said,

"Err umm, Mentor I do not know what the assassins are."

"Well then that is what you will learn here. Now since you haven't earned it yet please hand over your hidden blade and come inside."

Reluctantly he handed over the contraption and walked inside. Although he had no idea what he was getting into or where it would lead him. But he was going to become an assassin whatever they were.


End file.
